Dark Dawn
by BellaLovesGod
Summary: This is my alternative story in which Bella finds a more enlighting way to choose. Thankies to proudhousewife for the courage she gave me to start this. I am so sorry for the first chapters that will contain some strong language.


**A/N: Hiya. I am new and happy to present my new masterpiece which i coulnd't be able to make withouth the lovely proudhousewife and her lovely fanfic Hogwarts School of Prayers and Miracles Which is totally one of my favorites!**

**I decided to write this one because I'm also a Christian! and I love love love Twilight! But I love God even more! I felt so guitly because of the vampires and such that I decided to take Bella to the right path! :) I hope you enjoy my new story.**

**xoxo**

**blessings!**

I never thought I would end up this way. I don't regret any single moment, and I never will. I finally found my way and the path I must follow. I have been reborn.

[***]

My mother drove me to the airport apparently as slow as she could. Her upset grin said she was going to miss me every time she looked at me. To stop that feeling, I turned up the volume of my black iPod to listen to some Marylin Manson's songs so I could choke my anger in the lyrics.

Finally at the airport, I would say goodbye to hot Phoenix and mom. She said she'd miss me, but I knew she was lying. After all, she had a new husband to fuck with. He had some new ideas like don't eat bacon or ham -which was my favorite- and speak in a weird language nobody cared about.

I asked mom to move with myreal father Charlie, who lived in Washington before Mr. No-ham-or-you'll-be-cursed drives me nuts. So there I was in the plane by myself listening to Green Day, checking my black eye liner, my brownish-red lips and my pale heart-shaped face. I brushed my chocolate brown hair so it would look perfect as my chocolate brown eyes. In my handbag, I had a nasty coat color pink that my mother thought I would love. Obviously, she didn't know me at all because I hate pink since I was kind of a goth. Everyone could say this by just watch my black leather blouse, my blueish-black jeans and my big black pointy boots.

At last, after 10 hours and my black iPod's battery dying, I arrived The little depressing town Forks in Washington. After a big breath, I knew this new town would fit more with my foggy personality.

"Bella" called a big man with mustache in his face. That was my real father, Charlie. He was a police officer who had a police car. "glad to see you, kiddo" he hugged me and it felt awkward since I didn't like people to touch me, like, ever.

"Hey dad" I said in a very dark tone.

"Are you alright? How's your mom? What have you done so far?"

It was like so annoying, wanting to know all my life in a sentence while trying to put all my baggage in his car. After some struggling moments, all could fit and I entered to the car. I looked for some plug adaptor to charge my black iPod but that thing was so old that didn't even have a CD reader. So I had to have a conversation with Charlie. I liked Charlie because he was so quiet that didn't care about me.

"She's fine, she got married to a Jehovah witness, so things at home are pretty fucked up. That's why I came. You know I don't stand all that crap."

He nodded as he looked at my face and understood that I was a grown up woman and wanted freedom to choose my path.

"You're a grown up woman, Bells. I understand you. Guess what!"

"Huh?" I said but didn't really cared.

"I got you a car!"

I shrugged. I never asked for one, but it was useful.

"I want it black"

"I thought you would say that. Hope you like it"

We finally arrived to Charlie's home which was way smaller than my mom's back in Phoenix. Parked in front of it, was an old black pickup.

"You like it?" Asked Charlie as he saw my face. I was not smiling or surprised. I don't know why he asked.

"I'm going to my room."

"Sure thing."

I spent like hours on my black laptop syncing my black iPod and downloading new dark songs that would fit with the place like some Black Sabbath or Black Eyed Peas.

I woke up and put on my black eye liner, black lipstick, reddish-black skirt, bloody red shirt and black gloves without fingers. I had to make a good impression in my first day and let nobody can mess around with me.

As soon as I arrived school, everyone without reason stared at me as I was some kind of freak. At first I thought because maybe I was too scary, but then I heard in the distance a couple of guys saying I was way too attractive for school. I actually never thought about it.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A random guy with black greasy hair talked to me. He looked kind of nerdy with his Mario Bros t-shirt. I could almost bet he was a lifeless gamer.

"Bella"

"I am Eric. I know you're new and I if you like I'll take you to your next class. What is it?"

"It's uhmm.. History 106. Building 6."

"Holey Moley! That's my next class too. I'll take you there!"

He seemed indeed very geeky, but i acted cool. It was raining so we had to cover our heads since I didn't want to ruin my make up.

History passed slowly as History is. Then I had math, trigonometry and calculus because I am very smart. At the end of the hour, Eric said he had to go because a girl was supposed to meet him later. I said it was ok because he seemed like he was asking for permission and I didn't care. Then a random girl talked as if she wanted to pick on me or something, but she smiled with her one-dollar lipstick color pink.

"Omg. Where did you get that blouse"

I wasn't surprised since I always wore the best clothes and that was a forgotten town and no mode could be found there.

"Phoenix"

"Omg. So you must be Isabella Swan! Nice to meet you"

"Bella"

"You shall sit with us. My name is Jessica btw"

She seemed a very cheerful girl, which I hated since she was talking nonsense but it was some company. She started talking about stuff when suddenly some persons entered the cafeteria.

First a pale blonde pretty girl, then a big boy, then a blonde guy, then a short girl and then the most beautiful creature on Earth with bronze hair and muscle body with golden eyes. He obviously had style since he was wearing a cashmir sweater and tight jeans that sculpted his well formed bottom. He stared at me with a kind smile but then erased it to sit with the others.

"Who are those?" I gasped in a dark way.

"Those are the Cullens. Out of your league"

"What do you mean?" I roared

"I mean that they are the priest's kids. They are Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Rosalie and Jasper are siblings but the priest gave them shelter after they had a harsh time when the bad ones abandoned them. But Rose is totally dating Emmet and Jasper is with Alice. Forget them. They are Christians"

There was something in Edward that made me look at him and fire my stomach and legs. I was attracted to him, and I knew he felt the same way.


End file.
